A kaiju in a school for monsters
by SplendidArc
Summary: When Tsukune meets a American for the first time, the entire history of Rosario vampire will never be the same. I sucked with this summary. plz R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own rosario vampire or godzilla.

Sorry for the other story, I had a problem uploading the other story, but I hope with this one there are no worries

Well this is going to be my first Rosario + vampire crossover…. I do have some knowledge of their universe but I am also wondering how I can change it. Since im bringing Godzilla into this matter….I GOT IT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

…

Just read.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"Tsukune!...Tsukune!...where are you?"

"Please don't let her find me, please don't let her find me!" muttered a familiar human boy form behind a tree, by the name of Tsukune.

He had recently for the past few months been attending a school for monsters called Yokai Academy. Apparently, monsters were reality and anyone who found out about them was killed immediately, along with who that human told.

For some strange reason that Tsukune could never understand, he had gotten into the school without the magical barriers doing anything to him. That was months ago and so far the only one that knew that he was human was a friendly Vampire girl named Moka.

He had come a long way, with the help of his friends, who not surprisingly are all of the female gender.

Except for Ginei Morioka, the leader of the Newspaper club that he had become apart of, now officially classified as a perv.

Right know, a certain succumbus that is completely obsessed with him becoming her soul mate has been trying to win his heart all day long. Tsukune had, of course, ran away from her and hid within the dense forests, in hopes that she might give up her search.

That was a hope that did not seem like it was going to happen.

"My god, why won't she just go away!" whispered Tsukune.

He clutched his head tightly, hopping that just maybe, just maybe he'd get lucky just once and she would leave him alone.

"Tsukune?, is that you?"

_Oh shit, she's found me._

"Tsukune-"

Nothing but silence follows after that, and Tsukune stops clutching his head. Kurumu simply didn't ever, EVER, stop in the middle of a chase like this.

Tsukune leaned past the tree he was hiding behind, only to gasp in horror at the sight that met his eyes.

A lone figure stood before a collapsed Kurumu, who seemed to have fainted from fear. the creature itself looked to monster like to be human, but it was to dark to see what the beast actually was. The beast looked at Tsukune as if it knew where he was hiding the entire time.

_Wha'd that guy do to her, scare her to death?_

Tsukuyne dared not move, for fear of provoking the beast.

Then suddenly, the beasts eyes flickered open, and with them Tsukune only saw a burning passion for something, rage, hatred, he couldn't make it out clearly enough, but there stood a powerful beast indeed, and even Tsukune, though he was only a human, even he could feel its aura.

"Who ...who are you?" asked Tsukune.

The creature only stared at him, then after what seemed like hours going by, turned around and simply said in a dark, deep voice, ''You're welcome." and disappeared into the forest.

Tsukune was simply dumbstruck at what he just witnessed. Usually, at Yokai Academy, males would simply fall head over heels for pretty women such as Kurumu, and would have likely taken the chance of taking advantage of a moment such as the one that just occurred. But this guy... this guy just let her go just like that.

"Who was that?" he asked himself as he stared into the dark forest.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Moka stared down at the unconscious form of Kurumu in Moka's own dorm.

"Ok, Tsukune tell me what happened to her again, cause I'm having a hard time believing it." she said.

The entire group had gathered together to hear the events that had recently unfolded with Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, even Ginei had arrived.

"Hey don't give me that look! i didn't do nothing to her, she just started coming after me again like she always does and I hid in the brush. Then i heard her say my name and she just fainted. I looked an i saw a monster, but it was too dark for me to see clearly. All i can say that he turned around and said, your welcome. Thats all I know!" complained Tsukune.

All of them simply stared with wary eyes at Tsukune.

"Wha'd you'd think I'd rape her?" he shouted comically.

"Well," started Mizore, "There is a first time for everything."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" stated Tsukune comically.

Ginei simply shrugged,"Theres no way Tsukune could even pull that off he doesn't have the guts."

"Look who's talking." muttered Yukari.

Ginei stammered "H-Hey that wa-"

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Moka, "We still need to find out who-"

_Knock Knock_

Every one turned to the door of the dorm, not expecting anyone.

"C-come in." answered Moka.

The door slowly creaked open, only to reveal a American boy of 17 years of age.

Tsukune's jaw dropped about two inches.

"Whats a American doing in Japan?" asked Moka.

The Boy just sighed, "Every ones a critic after WWII." he then regained his posture and smiled.

Mizore looked at him with great awe, he had black hair that jutted out to the sides and spread downward like an eagles wings. The boys features were handsome to say the least, with bright crimson eyes that seemed to show compasion. He had the classic American look, but it seemed as if he also had a bit of Spanish in him.

"Hey, my names Jason, Jason Michaleson. I'm new around here and i was wondering if you guys knew where the Gym was."

Moka looked at the boy with curiosity. he had only Gym shorts and a white work out shirt to wear, besides his crimson tennis shoes. and along his right arm a long tattoo was painted. Moka wasn't sure what it pictured, but she could tell it wasn't anything good.

"Oh, did I disturb some-"

"OH,...UH NO ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT UH YOU SEE-"

"It's all right Tsukune, I'm just teasing you." replied Jason.

"Thats ok, it's-" he stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute, how do you know Tsukune's name so quickly?" asked Ginei.

"Well Ginei, ill give you a little secret." he said with a smirk.

"I'm slightly Phychic."

Ginei stopped cold, then began to scramble about as if he was looking for something.

"So...your a Werewolf are you?"

Again every one stopped cold as Ginei stood up and looked at the American with amazement.

"How-how did you..." he stammered.

The boy touched his head."Psychic."

He put his hand down, "Say, your an S class monster aren't you."

Ginei calmed down a bit. "Well since you know who I am apparently you've answered your own question."

Jason grew a wide grin, "I challenge you to a fight, tonight, and since it's a full moon tonight, you won't be holding back now will you... hmm?" he asked.

Ginei also grinned, "I suppose that i do need to brush up on my skills, i accept your challange, but i warn you. We Werewolves are known for our speed."

"Yea so I've heard. I'll see you outside the Courtyard then?" he asked.

"Now wait just a minute," interrupted Yukari, "You can't just throw your weight around like that."

"It's not like that, i just want to test my skills against a monster of S class. I want to see how good i truly am."

"Well if thats what you want, you'd better give me a good sparing then." said Ginei.

Jason simply smirked. "You won't be disappointed."

and with that the American-

"STOP CALLING ME ' THAT AMERICAN!"

...And with that Jason closed the door and left the premisis.

"Um what just happened?" asked Moka.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Now i know you ppl r jumping to conclusions already because the way the story is outlined its to obvious, and your probably wonderng, GODZILLAS NOT PHSYCHIC!

In the Heisei series, Godzilla displayed SOME Phsychic powers, but not enough to be really useful except for relaying emotions.

Since humans probably (AND THIS IS DEBATABLE) use more of their brain then Godzilla i thought, why not, hopped you guys like the story!

plz send me info if you find somethings off and no flames ok?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rosario Vampire or Godzilla, Enjoy!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"All I'm saying is that that new kid was kinda cute, but it is very strange why a American is in Japan." said Moka as she walked down the crowded and busy halls of Yokai Academy with her first friend, Tsukune Aono.

A tear drop fell from the side of Tsukunes head as he felt his heart sink. Though Moka didn't know, he had a true affection for her, and the reason that Tsukune was an open-minded person was the only reason that he could suck up his pride and tell himself, _WHY AM I BEING JEALOUS?_

"Yeah, why is an American here?" asked Tukune.

"Are you two trying to be racist?"

The two friends whirled around to find Mizore following them, hands tucked into her pockets and in her mouth a red sucker.

"What? No were just curious thats all."

Mizore lifted an eyebrow, all the while keeping her face emotionless, like there was nothing to be happy or sad about.

"Well just saying, it looks like Saizou is having his way with him."

The duo turned back to see Saizou lifting Jason up to his eye level, two people in shady looking clothing standing behind Saizou, grinning as Saizou was practically barking at Jason. The two shady looking characters had in their arms…

"Oh no, they've got Yukari!" shouted Moka.

In the clutches of the two men, was the little witch, her wand in the hands of one of her captors.

"So let me get this straight you pathetic piece of trash," began Saizou," you're gonna stand up to me for this little border monster just because she reminds you of your sister?"

A wide grin spread across his face, "That's so pathetic that you shouldn't even have the right to be called a monster."

Jason, however, was not looking at him, but the floor, his hair shadowing his crimson eyes so that he had a foreboding look.

"Well, your not that far off, I mean after all…" he paused.

Saizou sprouted a confused look onto his face as he looked at the mysterious form of the American before him. "Wha'd ya mean?"

"I'm half human."

The entire hallway was silent as multiple people absorbed this information, then a student from the back cried out, "Kill the human Saizou!" and all hell broke loose as the crowd attempted to get to the human, while the two men holding Yukari blocked them.

Saizou grinned, leaned him closer to his face, and spat in Jason's face.

"Foolish human, it would make sense that you're standing up for a Border line monster."

Saizou simply lifted him up even higher, and threw him across the hallway, Jason slammed into a locker with so much force that it bent the locker inward, disfiguring his body and his face.

Tsukune also heard that he was human, and some how felt a moment of relief, until Saizou chucked him across the hallway.

"Well, there goes one human," said Mizore calmly.

_Wait, he said HALF human, does that mean that he's something else?_

Saizou on the other hand, was being applauded and praised for this action, receiving hand shakes and slaps on the back. Meanwhile a group of students began to close the gap between them and the human, hunger practically plastered across their faces.

"I can't wait to taste human flesh again, it was so worth it, even if I had to be on the number one hit list for the police, and I can't wait to do it again." Said one student.

"I call the skull." Said a girl student.

"And I call the legs." Replied a third.

Tsukune could only watch in true horror as the trio of students began to advance on to the helpless human. And finally, in desperation, Tsukune grabbed the Rosario wrapped around Moka's neck, and gave a tug.

"Tsuku-" she never got to finish.

There was a dark feeling in the air as Moka changed right before the crowd, bats swirled around her form as her posterior grew larger, her chest grew bigger, and her canines grew longer.

The bats suddenly left and all that was left was the true form of Moka.

"Well, this is unpleasant." She replied as she gazed over at the three unsuspecting students.

She looked to her right to see Tsukune, practically gripping her Rosario that kept her true form hidden.

"Still need me huh?" she asked, "You never change Tsukune."

And with a powerful leap, she crossed the distance between her and the students. Only one saw her before he was kicked aside with a powerful round house kick. Another student then saw this and lashed out at her, only to be stopped by a powerful right jab to the jaw. The third and final one turned and now was guessing his next move, before Moka was apon her.

"Know your place." She shouted as she round housed the third and final student into a near wall, making a large indent in the concrete.

"Well well well,"

Moka whirled around to find none other than Saizou looking at her, hungry with an obvious intent.

"Do you really intend to stick up for this human? He's nothing more than another piece of trash, deserving to be eaten for supper." He said.

Moka smirked. "I'm not standing up for him, I just hate to see people like yo-" she stopped, her eyes grew wide and a feeling that she never felt before creep into her soul (If she has one)

Fear.

"What's the matter Moka? Cat got your tongue?" mocked Saizou.

_Why? What am I possibly afraid of, _he's_ just another-_

A beastial roar emanated from the hole in the wall where Saizou had chucked Jason. Tsukune looked past Moka's beauteous form and into the partially caved in hole, only to see twin red eyes flicker open, both filled with a rage not even Tsukune had seen before.

A black mass of flesh and hate passed by the Vampire, and that's when she was able to get a clear view.

It was a monster, which she deduced, but it was unlike any other she had seen at first. And that's when it finally hit her.

"Gojira," she whispered in fear.

Jason was a fuming nine foot tall dinosaur on a collision course with a, now shocked, Orc. Each step he took resulted in the cracking of the floor and a small thunder could be heard. His breath almost in sync with his walking, his eyes never wavering off of his target. The dorsal spines on Jason's back were now fully grown and were colored a bright white in the center, his face had now morphed in to that of a feral monsters. His clothes were torn and tattered, because of his initial growth, his tail bone had grown longer than he was tall, two rows of ivory white teeth lined the inside of his mouth.

Saizou had been caught completely off guard by this turn of events, he then somehow managed to regain his posture, and shouted out, "You wanna have a go with me you overgrown lizard?"

Jason gave no reply, unwavering in his speed towards him.

"Fine then, you filthy half human, freak!"

Then, Saizou himself began to transform, his arms grew in size, his body grew more muscular, his face distorted, and he finally finished transforming by the time the Kaiju had reached him.

"TAKE THIS!" he shouted, slamming a powerful fist directly into the chest of the 9 foot tall monster.

As it collided, Saizou felt a grin spread across his face, believing that he had finally put down the half human abomination.

Nothing happened as his fist just sat there, resting on the Kaiju kings chest. Saizou, too shocked for words just let his hand sit there.

A disastrous mistake.

As fast as the eye could blink, Godzilla grabbed the fist, and squeezed, making the infamous Saizou cry out in pain.

Snaps in Saizou's hand could be heard as the crowd began to step back, in fear that they might be his next target.

Jason hen leaned his feral head close to Saizou's so that he could hear him.

And with a voice that sounded more like the growl of a primal animal, Jason spoke.

"If you ever decide to pick a fight with me again you squabbling, fame hunting excuse for a monster.." he let that sink in for a moment, then shoved Saizous face straight into the tile floor, weak enough that he simply knocked him out while putting a huge dent in the tile.

"ANYONE ELSE?" he roared as he looked all around him, only to find the faces of the student body twisted in fear.

"STOP!"

Jason looked to the very back of the crowd to find a single person with a calm demeanor expressed, blue eyes and red hair, the girl wore a intricate set of robes that seemed to express among her fellow students a feeling of security, a powerful aura emanated from her as if she was gearing up for something.

"Who are you?" The Godzillian asked, perplexed that anyone monster would dare stand up to him.

She simply smirked at him in a devilish way, and said." I am Sukoma Yunari of the Public Safety Commission, you have claimed to be human and are to be immediately executed immediately on behalf of-"

"Go shove it up someone's ass."

Sukoma's smile left her and her face hardened even more. "What did you just say to me?"

"Just shut up you stupid bitch, and tell your hair to shut up to, cause I can still hear it." Jason retorted, simply not even caring about what organization she is truly from.

"Why you-"she stopped as she realized something.

"Yeah, I know what kind of monster you are, you're a Gorgon." said Jason.

The entire crowd started to cover their eyes at her and back off, feeling that there was going to be a battle, they cleared the area between Jason and Sukoma.

"You think knowing who I am will save you from stone? You humans are so pathetic-"

"Come at me you stupid myth."

That just stopped her dead in her tracks, no matter what, ever since she had achieved her place in the Public Safety Commission, she had never ever seen someone who had the guts to say that straight to her face.

"You dare? I'LL TURN YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC VAMPIRE FRIEND INTO STONE!"

Everyone turned away as her face distorted and her hair started to form together like rope and then coil like snakes, her eyes grew a vemon-like-yellow color. Her skin grew scaly green and scales started to for over her skin. Her teeth grew into fangs as she growled, "NOW FREEZE!"

Nothing happened. Sukoma paused for a second as she contemplated this.

"What are you?" she asked the beast before her, while the crowd had averted their eyes from her face.

The Godzillian just stood their, staring at her intently, a fire burned at the back of his eyes as he growled a warning at her.

"Why aren't you turning to stone?" she asked him.

"That's a secret that I am willing to share because I do not care if you or others know," he paused to let that sink in, "My cells are regenerating the damage your eyes cause to my body, which means,"

One of his dorsal spines flashed a brilliant blue, then another, and then another, until his entire back side was lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"I can still see you as you burn."

Sukoma, seeing that she was in trouble, jumped out of the way, only a second later a bright beam of pure power lanced by her, had she'd stayed there she would have been incinerated, blasting through a glass door behind her and out the otherside.

She felt the tile hit her as she hit the floor, cool to the touch while her back side burned as the energy from the blast heated it up, she snarled in discomfort.

"And that was just a warning, tick me off again and I'll make sure that you don't live to see the next morning!" roared the beast.

Tsukune watched the saurian look on for a few moments, and then turn and walk away, stepping over the unconscious form of Saizou.

Moka on the other hand had no idea what to say, she, as Inner Moka, had seen countless monsters in her past, but never had she seen a Kaiju before.

Mizore was the classic bystander in this event, she stood their, her jaw hanging there with her sucker rolling on the floor away from her, her eyes wider than she had ever felt them go before.

Sukoma had by now returned to her human form, as she got up and rubbed her head.

Jason on the other hand had walked off and several teachers were looking for him, spinning around and constantly wondering what had happened, one was already claiming how he was not only going to be expelled for this, he would utterly humiliate the boy for the damages.

Tsukune had taken Yukari, who had been left alone after the two men had left her at the mercy of the saurian, grabbed her and said to the others, "Lets get out of here before things get really bad!"

The four friends then made their way to the courtyard, where hopefully they could get away from the turmoil.

As soon as they had stopped, they practically fell on the floor, panting from exhaustion except for Moka who was just standing there, fear plastered across her face.

"Moka, (pant) are you, (Pant) ok?" asked Tsukune as he looked up from the floor.

Moka gave no response.

The four of them stayed there like that for sometime before finally snapping out of it and Tsukune placed back on Mokas Rosario.

"What just happened?" shouted Mizore in disbelief.

Tsukune couldn't give an answer, he was too busy processing what had just happened.

"I think this school just got a lot more dangerous."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"Head Master, you can't be serious! This boy has just identified himself as a half human, half KAIJU, being and your just going to let him walk away?"

Kuyo, the head of the Police Committee, stared disbelievingly at the HeadMaster of Yokai Academy, bewildered by the fact that the HeadMaster had allowed Jason to stay at the Acadmey.

"Unless he does something too rash, then I will have him expelled." Replied the HeadMaster simply, his eyes glowing balls of light.

"You don't call ATTACKING STUDENTS, DESTROYING SCHOOL PROPERTY, AND ATTACKING ONE OF MY SENOIR OFFICERS, rash?" stated Kuyo.

The HeadMaster smiled. "No and if you recall, he was provoked."

"THAT'S NO REASON TO-"

"I HAVE MADE MY DECISION, Kuyo, that is final."

Kuyo, in a rage, spun around and left the HeadMasters office.

"I will get you, Jason, you will pay for this insult by my hands."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Ooh, now Jasons really GOT SOME ENEMIES NOW HUH? Stupid caps button

Yea so this is the second chapter in the story, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I needed to see what people thought of my stories and to see if I was getting any where with them, so I decided to wait and see what would happen. The result was truly awesome! You guys really loved this story and I thank you for your reviews. Speaking of which I believe there are a few things that I should go over before we begin with the third chapter starting with reviews.

When I saw the last review I laughed like I have never laughed before, because your right, Godzilla mating with a human DOESN'T make any sense, so after I finished laughing I thought that perhaps in this chapter I should show you guys Jason's back story because its really quite interesting, and because f this Tsukune will form a sort-of kin-ship with Jason on the basis that he's human. For those of you who don't know what a kin is, it's basically family.

Undead3, I would like to get this out of the way first and I can understand where you're coming from in your review and I think its honorable that you presented your opinion to me without hiding behind a anonymous reviewer. That said, Your right, both Mothra and Space Godzilla are Psychic. The issue is is that there are two different types of psychic powers, one being telekinesis and telepathy.

For those of you who don't know Telekinesis is moving objects with the mind, kind-of like Starwars and the Force. Telepathy is communicating through the mind. I'd have to watch the miovie again to be sure, but I think Space Godzilla has more of a Telekinetic power, while Mothra has a telepathic power. Godzilla has a very primitive form of Telepathy, meaning he can only communicate to others through telepathy by showing them emotions and memories, while Mothra can do all this and so much more. I only allowed Jason to do what he can is because of the fact im in a way merging Godzillas abilities with human ones, and I thought, well 1+1=2, so I gues he could be a little more effective with his telepathic abilities.

And now we move on to the fact of will other monsters appear in this story?... I don't know.

To be perfectly frank I never gave a thought that I should place another monster from the Godzilla movies, books, and games in here. Not to say it isn't a good idea, but I just never came up with it. So maybe, I haven't really decided as of yet.

Now on to the STORY!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"DID YOU EVEN SEE WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE? HE TURNED INTO GODZILLA!" shouted Tsukune straight into Gin's stale face.

Moka watched the two continue two argue with each other from a distance, she, Gin, Tsukune, Kurumu(Who had recently discovered that Jason was the reason behind her unconsciousness and wanted her revenge), a scared Yukari (who was constantly rolling across the floor nonstop in cold fear), Mizore, and , resided in the Newspaper club room wondering at just what occurred in the Hallway a few hours ago.

"We have to write a Article in the Newspaper about this, Gin. Why are you so hesitant to allow us to write the article?" complained Tsukune.

"Because, since a member of the Public Saftey Committee was there, if we write a report, Kuyo will most certainly put the club down. I can't allow that to happen. Plus, if Kuyo finds out that I have a sparing match settled with this guy, he would not even give us a moment to plead before he shut down the club. I Have to call it off with him." Replied Gin sadly.

"What has that got to do with writing a article on him?" shouted Tsukune.

"I-I-I- do-don't-don- wa-w-wann-wanna d-d-di-die…" muttered Yukari to herself, still entranced in fear at the sight of what she saw.

Mizore and Moka simply sighed at the fact that the two were arguing like little kids, while Kurumu was fuming mad, angry at the fact that they were sitting there squabbling while nothing was happening to progress her to getting her revenge on Jason. Unbeknownst to them, Ms. Nekonome was feverishly lying behind them at the news the she just heard.

Finally Kurumu snapped, "WILL YOU ALL CUT IT OUT?"

Every one stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Kurumu, who's face was red with rage and hands balled into fists.

"We need to be focusing on Jason and how to find out who he really is! That way, I ca- I mean, we can do something about it."

The others, not completely convinced, stared at her with wary looks, excluding Yukari who was still on the floor.

"Uh-huh, yeah, right."

There was then a Knock at the door, and the door was suddenly opened to reveal none other than Kuyo himself.

"Kuyo?" uttered a stunned Moka under her breath.

Kuyo looked around the room at the shocked and surprised faces of the Newspaper club, a toothy grin spread across his face as he walked in, flanked by his own personal guard. The guard to his left wore a darker version of the clothes that Kuyo wore, his face had a military hair style, leaving him almost completely bald. He had a foreshadowing type of face that basically said not to mess with him.

The Guard to Kuyo's right wore the same garments as the first guard, however, her face was one that every one recognized.

"Sukoma Yunari?" asked Tsukune.

The young Public Saftey Committee Officer grimaced at the sight of the people before her,then quickly turned away from them to hid her face, partially.

"Well if it isn't Gin." Said Kuyo as he looked to the last remaining member of the old Newspaperclub.

"Kuyo." Gin said venomously.

"What are you doing here Kuyo? It's not like you have a right to barge into peoples rooms." Said Kurumu accusingly.

"On the contrary," began the head of the PSC," I have every right to be here when we have a breach in security that we did not forsee in the past."

He walked up straight to Tsukune and grabbed him by the Shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"You are coming with me, human."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Didn't see that one coming did ya? Don't worry, the reason this chapter is so short is because I had to put something out there for you guys to read. But this is only part one of the Chapter 3: Origins. So stay tuned and tell me what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the Second Part to Chapter 3:Origins, ENJOY!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Moka looked up at Tsukune in horror. She had been the only one to know of Tsukunes true origins, but how had Kuyo learned of them?

Kurumu and the others were completely dumb struck at this. Kurumu, finally building up the courage, though slightly chocked up, broke the silence.

"You-your kidding right?" she then turned to Tsukune, her eyes already beginning to form tears.

"Your...your not human...TELL ME YOUR NOT HUMAN!" she cried out as she looked at Tsukune with pleading eyes.

Tsukune looked down from his elevated height due to the fact that Kuyo was gripping him by the shirt, said person was laughing histerically as Tsukune's face betrayed him and finally, after a few moments of realization, Kurumu broke down into tears. "I'm sorry..." muttered Tsukune.

Mizore, for a second time, let her sucker crash on to the floor, unable to cry or able to express any facial expression, she stood there in shock.

Yukari backed up in to a corner and began to look like a statue that expressed fear at the reveal of Tsukunes true identity.

Gin, completely shocked at these turn of events, stared up at Tsukune disbelievingly.

"Now I believe you all know what happens to humans if they are found out to be located within Yokai Academy's borders." Kuyo said with a grin.

Moka felt as if her heart shattered like glass.

Kuyo grinned even further, "Death." he said with a devilish look on his face.

"Yet you decide not to kill me, hmm I wonder why?"

The entire congregation spun their heads to look at the door to find none other than Jason, his back leaned against the wall as he looked at Kuyo with nothing more than a simple smirk.

"Jason!" Moka exclaimed, excited at the fact the he was here.

_Maybe he can rescue Tsukune._ she thought hopefully.

"You have no place here Jason, leave now." commanded Kuyo.

Jason smiled, "That's where you'd be wrong Kuyo. I have business here with the Newspaper club. but since your here and your business is entangled with my own, we have a little issue."

Kuyo and Jason simply stared at each other.

"Take him." he told his guards.

Sukoma hesitated at first, however the other guard rushed with surprising speed at Jason and quickly lashed out with a right hook, slamming into Jason's surprised face, sending him flying into the other wall.

The guard quickly took advantage of the situation and charged in after Jason, and a fight began as the rest of them watched on.

Jason lashed out with with a strong right hook, slamming against the side of the guards head. The guard stumbled a bit, giving Jason time to recover.

Jason gave a animalistic roar and charged the guard head-on, tackling him by the waist. The guard wasted no time, clasped both hands together, and brought them down on Jasons back, again and again he repeated the action, but Jason didn't give up. With a more, human sounding roar, Jason picked up the guard by his waist and chucked him across the hallway, only for the guard to miraculously re-gain his posture mid-air.

That's when Sukoma intervened. Now fully transformed, she jumped onto Jasons back and, using her claws, laid open Jasons back. Jason snarled, and whirled around to try and get her off his back but to no avail. Even though he had been gifted with the original Godzilla's amazing regenerative properties, that didn't diminish the pain he felt when he did receive a wound.

The other guard, seeing the opportunity, charged, and tackled Jason to the floor with surprising strength. Jason was then pinned to the floor as he felt his hands being tied... and a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Jason cried out in pain as he felt something be injected into his bloodstream, and looked up to find Sukoma there with a empty syringe in her hand.

"That should keep him like he is, sir." she told Kuyo with a grin, who was now dragging the thrashing body of Tsukune (Who was now trying to get free from Kuyo's grip) behind him as he walked towards the captured body of Jason.

"I told you to stay out of this, now for helping a human you will also have to be executed." Kuyo said with a almost eager tone.

"Let the boy go Kuyo! He's done nothing that would be considered against the school- GAHHH!" Jason cried out as the other guards foot slammed into his face, causing it to stay bent at an unatural angle, indicating that it was both bloody and broken.

"How dare you speak that way to the head of this school's security!" shouted the Blond guard.

Kuyo grinned even further at the misery of the American as he laid there on the cold tile floor.

"How 'bout this," stated Kuyo as he bent over Jason's immobilized body.

"You tell me why you are who you are and maybe, I'll consider letting this human trash walk away alive." he brought Tsukune's infront of him while clutching his hair, showing that Tsukune's expression was one of clear pain.

Jason looked up at Tsukune's face in dispair. Why would Kuyo want to know his history of how he gained his powers? He knew that it was a futile effort on his part to do so, in the end Kuyo would kill Tsukune anyways.

But... If he could buy more time for Tsukune, he might be able to come up with a way to save him, if he can, even if said plan includes him dying in some manner.

"Fine," Jason replied.

The others, to shocked to do anything to help, could only look on and listen to the origins of Jason.

"I was born as a regular human being in America in1994, I was born into a loving and happy family. Five years after that, my sister was born, and we began to look like the standard American family." Jason began.

"Four years after that, my family decided to go to Tokyo for vacation. My dad argued against it, probably due to economical problems at the time, but my mother finally persuaded him to do so."

"When we finally went there, we stayed there for two weeks without any problems,"

Jasons face darkened, despite his broken and bleeding nose. "Then he came,"

"Who?" asked Kuyo mockingly.

Jason looked up to the tyrant leader. "Godzilla."

Kuyo's eyes narrowed, while behind him, Tsukune's friends eagerly wished to hear what happened next.

"Me and my family rushed to reach the airport so that we could get to safety, but there was a traffic jam and we had to walk. Of course, when Godzilla's around it's more like 'run for the hills'." he chuckled to himself slightly, despite the position he was currently in.

Tsukune noticed this, and was deeply amazed that he could keep his cool under these kinds of situations. Just what had he gone through for him to develop such a calm demeanor.

Jason continued, "We happened to find ourselves directly underneath the monsters great mass, and as we tried to make a run for it, a missile streaked forth and hit Godzilla on the shoulder, somehow breaking through his tough hide and blood fell from his wound."

Jason's eyes seemed to grow soft as he remembered what happened next. "My family and I were covered in Godzilla blood, and it eventually caused me to black out from the sheer pain that i had endured."

"When I woke up, I was told that my father and mother both died from the accident, and my sister no where to be found and presumed dead. i however survived and the doctors could only tell me that Godzilla's blood had fused with me, and-"

"Gifting you with the power of the greatest Kaiju that has ever lived." finished Kuyo.

"I assure you it was no gift, instead it cursed me to be different from the others and i was branded an outcast. forced away from my home, i traversed the world searching for a place that I could call home... and i found myself back in Japan."

"I found out about Yokai Academy and my heart leaped with joy at the thought of my search finally done with, i see that i was wrong." Jason looked down to the floor, obviously embarrassed that all who heard now knew of his own origins.

"Jason..." whispered Tsukune, who was completely caught off guard with the sudden turn of events. To find out that he wasn't the only human in Yokai Academy sprouted almost kin-ship like feelings for him.

Moka was now feeling a mix of sorrow and sympathy for Jason. he had looked for a home all of his life and just because he was different he was branded an out cast.

Kurumu now began to also fell a little sympathetic for the cursed human, though she still longed for revenge. he had never asked for this and he never did anything to deserve it.

Yukari had been deeply moved by his tale and felt lots of sympathy for the boy, for the same reasons as the first two people.

Mizore felt sorry for him, she could in some ways relate to his situation. She had always been lonely and though their goals were slightly different, Mizore thought that she could relate the most to his situation.

Gin was completely dumbstruck at his story. A boy being gifted with the power of possibly the most destructive force on earth? It seemed almost a bit to Sci-Fy for his liking.

As for , she fainted after hearing the word Human being uttered from Jason's mouth.

"An interesting tale, but i believe i will still have to kill the boy," said Kuyo with a grin.

"WHAT!" shouted Jason, as Tsukune also became horrified at the fact that he was going to be executed.

"Yes he represents a security threat to the entire school. I cannot simply let him go." he said as he turned and began to drag the terrified and scrambling body of Tsukune away from the scene.

"You can't do that!" stated Gin, "You said you'd consider to let him go!"

"I lied." replied Kuyo without even turning his head to face them as he motioned for his guard to return to his side, for which they did.

Jason was not going to take this sitting down, and neither were the others.

"YOU BASTARD!" bellowed Jason as his strength dramatically increased, flexing his arms and snapping the ropes like they were twigs as he began to transform.

"Sukoma, i thought you said that he wouldn't transform." said Kuyo calmly, as if not caring for the fact that Jason was now becoming one of the most feared beasts in the history of the world.

Sukoma was in pure shock. "I did sir, i don't know what-"

"THEY DON'T CALL IT REGENERATOR G-1 FOR NOTHING YOU BITCH!" roared Jason as he then let loose a mighty roar that the whole school should have heard for miles on end.

The now fully transformed miniature Godzilla then charged straight at Kuyo, intent on not only releasing Tsukune, but also to shed the blood of Kuyo.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

This was an interesting chapter, and i hope that the rest of you guys love it! I'm thinking of a possible pair between Jason and Mizore, since the two of them have had similar experiences with each other. And just for kicks ill be constantly throwing in new curve balls that you guys would have never had expected, and ill be doing that often so watch out.

i also have a confession to make to you guys, the reason im probably doing so well on this story is because of the fact that i usually write stories for Halo, which require a lot of detailed information in order to make it sound good. this is not true all the time, such with ertthekings Fighting for a Purpose V2 and Mass Effect: New Origins V2 (to which i recommend you guys to read if your into that stuff) but most of the time is required for techy speech with Scy-Fy stories.

so thats my confession. please review this story. this story was made possible by my viewers, you guys. and i hope that im doing something right so far since alot of people like my story.

C ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Heres chapter 5 to 'A Kaiju in a school for Monsters' but before we begin…

WHOS EXCITED FOR HALO 4!

I know I am!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jason released a deafening roar as he charged down the corridors of Youkai Academy, intent on defeating Kuyo.

In three powerful strides he crossed the distance between him and Kuyo within seconds, only to have Sukoma step in front of him, arms forward as she braced herself for the oncoming dinosaur.

Had Jason not been in a state of complete and utter rage, he might have commented the fact that perhaps this woman had more balls than even Kuyo did, to stand in the way of a miniature nuclear saurian's charge was brave…

But ultimately suicidal.

The nuclear mutation pushed past Sukoma, flinging her to the wall where she left an imprint.

The other guard then began to transform, growing large amounts of fur all over his body, but before he completed it, Jason pushed passed him in a very Football like manner, throwing him over his shoulder in doing so.

Kuyo had been idle as he watched the abomination charge straight at him with an inhuman roar. Kuyo simply smirked, and while he kept one hand on Tsukune's collar, he raised his other arm which instantly began swirling with what seemed to be a mystical fire.

The Human Kaiju continued on its rampant charge straight after Kuyo, and just when it seemed that Jason was about to rip Kuyo to shreds, the tyrant of the Public Safety Commission released the energy that he had been building up.

The resulting explosion was perhaps the most powerful attack that Jason had ever been hit with. A jet of pure flame slammed into Jason's scaly gut, and while Godzilla is resistant to fire of any kind, the Kinetic energy of the blast was totally different.

Jason was sent flying back and slammed into the wall across the hallway, crashing through the wall and falling out the other side.

The team was utterly shocked at the fire power of Kuyou, and the fact that he had been actually been able to hurt Jason.

"Jason!" cried out Moka as she saw him fall behind the wall.

Kuyou smirked as Sukoma and the other guards were slowly recovering from their dealings with the living Nuclear Reactor.

"Go and report to everyone in the Academy that the first one that kills him will have whatever desire they wish, free of charge." Said Kuyou.

Sukoma nodded in approval while the other guard was already rushing off to get the news spreading. Sukoma was soon following close behind.

Tsukune was utterly crushed and desperately trying hard to get out of Kuyou's grip, to no avail. The girls, however, besides Moka, could no longer stand on the sidelines and watch their beloved Tsukune suffer at the hands of Kuyou.

"LET GO OF MY TSUKUNE, YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Kurume as she, Mizore and Yukari charged straight for Kuyou, intent on releasing Tsukune.

"I have had enough of this," muttered Kuyou and with a wave of his hand, released a wave of fire, Kurumu managed to doge one, but Mizore and Yukari weren't so lucky, both being hit and sent flying.

"If you're done, I'll be leaving now." Said Kuyou, and instantly disappeared.

Taking Tsukune with him.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jason was now in the fight for his life, as every monster was attacking him without reserve. After Kuyou had launched Jason through the wall, he had recovered just in time to see that he had landed in the school pool, and already the mermaids that were practicing in it were pilling on top of him in an attempt to overwhelm him, this proved to be futile and unwise as Godzilla was just as a ferocious fight in the sea as he was on land.

It was only when other kinds of monsters started coming after him. The fight had now extended from the pool, to the surrounding areas as the monsters of Yokai Academy were slowly, but surely beginning to wear him down with their overwhelming numbers.

Jason slammed aside a Orc with his arm to the side, causing the said Orc to tumble into a Siren, who had was about to release her song before being tumbled into by the Orc. Jason then used a quick succession of his Atomic Flame to ignite the fur of a Minotuar, who then precceeded to try and put out the fire , but was tackled by Jason and began to use said Minotaur as a club in the midst of a sea of monster who were intent on killing Jason.

_Minotaurs are pretty durable. _Thought Jason as he continued to bat his way through the horde of monsters that were attempting to cleave him in half.

Jason grinned at the prospect as he used the obviously knocked out Minotuar to beat a monster that looked very similar to a pile of goo.

Jason then felt something slam on his back and his face hit the floor, seeing the opening, the monsters lunged, and began beating, clawing, biting, and just about anything that could hurt the Nuclear Juggernaut.

Through all the pain, all that Jason could think of was how he had failed to save Tsukune, a flood of images flooded his mind…

And then he snapped.

Every piece of intellect, every emotion, every want, need, will, and desire, were instantly replaced by a red hot anger and rage.

Jason, half human and half Kaiju, had just gone berserk.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Yukari had been flung to the opposite side of the hallway when Kuyou released his attack, which happened to be right next to the very hole in the wall that Jason was propelled through. She grimaced as she tried to get up, feeling pain surge up her ankle. With a quick spell she was able to deduce that she had broken her ankle, a minor fracture, but it was still enough to put her out of the remainder of the day.

As she attempted to get up, she heard a roar that would have seemed to originate from the pits of hell out side, yet it still sounded quite familiar.

"Jason?!" she said, and raised herself to see out the hole to see what was going on...

Only to find that Jason was taking on the entire School of Monsters and winning.

Yukari gasped as she saw the ferocity at which the beast fought with, it seemed no one could even get close to him, and when one did, they were either turned in to flat pizza, or a raging inferno.

_If this gets any worse, it'll be a massacre! _Thought Yukari, as she watched the beast tear apart the sea of monsters with utter ease.

Then she saw his eyes. White pearl orbs of rage and an unquenchable fury seemed to simply emanate from them, gone were his pupils, and with it his sanity.

She suddenly felt a little sympathetic for Kuyou.

Shaking her head, she quickly dashed such feelings away, Kuyou was a ruthless tyrant and he had to be taken down, even if this could be the only way to do it.

She then began to wonder if Jason would be lost in his rage to the point where he no longer remembered her and her friends, or would he just simply annihilate them all.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

I have not been idle in my absence from Fanfiction and im pretty sure this is proof of that.

So guys keep in touch and if you have any questions what so ever, feel free to message me.

NO FUCKING FLAMES OR I WILL COMMAND GODZILLA TO BURN YOUR HOUSE, YOUR COMPUTER, AND YOUR COLLECTION OF MARVEL MAGAZINES!

Disclaimer: I own neither Godzilla nor Rosario+Vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! It's me , SplendidArc here with another installment of 'A Kaiju in a school for monsters'.

This chapter might be a little interesting because I've noticed that its always been Tsukune and his gang have taken a back seat to everything.

Thats all going to change.

As to what will happen when this charade is over, I might decide to give the crew a little R&R after wards, they pretty much deserve it after this.

And for those of us who read the Manga, we all know what starts to happen to Tsukune after this, and from what we can tell about Jason he will probably be very pissed about Tsukune no longer being human.

So now enough of the talking, TIME TO BLOW SHIT UP!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jason was now raging through the mob of monsters as bodies, blood and spittle were just flying everywhere. Jason in his rage had become nothing but a blur to the monsters, sidestepping and batting aside weak opponents and tearing through strong monsters with frightening ease.

A few monsters with long ranged abilities were no firing nonstop at the Godzillian, but with no such success.

A few spider like monsters had tried to entangle Jason with webbing traps and snares, but this seemed to have no effect on the raging Saurian as he teared through webbing strong enough to put steel to shame with ease.

A few opponents had been able to temporarily stall him, but they were only delaying the inevitable.

Yukari simply looked on as more monsters poured in to fight Jason, seemingly coming out of the very walls themselves.

A stray Orc had been batted aside by Jason, and while from a distance it seemed very little force was used to attack him, the Orc was sent flying...

Straight into the wall that Yukari was hiding behind.

The little witch ducked as the Orc hit the bricks, his mouth missing teeth and his chest bruised badly. A few seconds later, the Orc fell of the bricks like one would peel the skin of a banana.

Yukari wondered if it was even safe to continue watching Jason beat up the students anymore. She did not want to be apart of this fight by any means and she felt like if she continued watching eventually she would be flattened Pizza.

Before she could make her decision, a blue beam of radioactive power lanced across the field, and slammed into the floor she was standing on.

The stone burnt away as the heat and the radioactivity blasted it to kingdom come, and while neither the heat nor the radioactivity affected Yukari in the least bit concerning her health, it DID affect the stability of the floor she was standing on.

"Yukari get out of there!" shouted Moka.

Derived of its structural support, the floor came crashing down with Yukari screaming all the way and slammed on to the second floor, creating a ramp that which Yukari so uncomfortably slid down and landed in the middle of A heated battle...

With Jason barreling straight towards her, his eyes still clouded in rage.

Yukari could only look on, speechless in fear, as countless monsters tried and failed to stop the juggernauts seemingly unstoppable rampage, only to end up tossed or kicked aside.

Up top, Moka begins to panic. The fact that she had just fell off two stories and was still alive was remarkable, and by all rights Moka should be relieved.

But unfortunately, she had landed in the midst of a ferocious battle and since she could not see what was happening she feared for Yukari's life. Combined with the fact that Tsukune was gone and she could no longer transform, she was even more terrified.

She turned to the nearest person she could see, which happened to be Kurumu, and pleaded with her to rescue Yukari.

"Why do I have to save that flat chested witch? Hell I don't even like her, I hate her!" she complained.

"Please Kurumu, your the only one who can get to her in time!" pleaded Moka.

Kurumu shuffeled her wings a bit as she pondered for a time, then she replied "Fine, probably need her any way." she muttered.

Kurumu unfurled her wings and with a dash of speed, flew threw the air, and out the hole in the wall.

Moka quickly looked back to Mizore who had recovered and said, "Mizore, help Kurumu, and see if you can get Jason back here."

Mizore nodded as she unsheathed twin icicle swords from her arms and bolted out the hole as well.

Moka finally turned to Gin, as the man had still been standing there utterly speechless at the unnatural way Moka took charge.

"Gin, we have to go find Tsukune! He's in danger and you know it!"

Gin stammered a bit before replying," R-Right!"

The two left the scene with Moka looking back and wondering if they were going to be able to make it through this alive.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jason trampled his way through the swarm of monsters as he tried to get to Yukari. It seemed that through his blind rage, he still had a sliver of intelligence left as he knew that he had to protect Yukari.

Kurumu came down from the skies like an angel of death as she began to use her sharp claws to cut her way through the mass of monsters attempting to bring down Jason. However, through the fighting, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Jason was making his way to a scared Yukari.

"Not why I'm on watch Jason!" she shouted as she flew up from the fight and sped over to Yukari.

"Mizore, Kurumu!" shouted a enlightened Yukari.

Jason looked over his shoulder while putting down a Orc. He nodded as his berserker rage had left him and he was back to holding off the monsters.

Kurumu noticed this, and made a heartfelt nod towards Jason, who picked this up and looked at her an let a grin spread across his face, as well as closing one eye and opening it again before going back to fighting.

Kurumu was left speechless, did he just wink at her?

She put those thoughts out of her mind. There were more important things to worry about.

Yukari some what relaxed as Jason had not only stopped his charge, but seemed to gain back some of his sanity as well. It was at this point that she saw Kurumu fly over to her and asked her of she was alright. Yukari pointed out that while she was ok, they needed to stop the mob of monsters from continuously attacking Jason and defeat them all together, as Jason was the only one they had that was able to defeat Kuyo on his own.

"What the hell makes you say that? Didn't you see him Yukari? He just got blasted through the wall like he was nothing to Kuyo!"complained Kurumu.

"But he never got the chance to hurt Kuyo, and if he's already facing the entire school, hen why can't he face Kuyou?" defended Yukari.

Kurumu snarled. She may not like it, but the boobless witch had a point. While they may be able to take him on together, it would really be safer if Jason managed to come with them, not to mention she would like to see the shit beaten out of Kuyou.

"Allrigt fine, but you had better hope this works Yukari!" she said as she flew off and joined the battle with Jason, while Yukari began to stand from afar and cast spells.

Meanwhile, Mizore was almost casually cutting down monsters with her sharp ice blades, slicing through skin, armor, fur and other materials that were less promising.

Suddenly, she felt a whip like sensation on her back as she stumbled to the ground. Get on one knee she turned to see who attacked her... Only to find the last thing she wished to see.

"The Kraken!" she whispered, her voice betraying her calm appearance as within seconds she was lifted into the air as a malevolent voice called out, "Thats right bitch, I'm back and better than ever! And now time to have some fun with YOU!"

Mizore screamed with fear as she saw tentacles already reaching for her private parts and she closed her eyes, waiting for the act to be done.

However, much to her amazement, she never felt it come. Instead, she felt the rough hard stone floor hit her rear end as she realized that she had just been dropped.

She opened her eyes to find the former Gym coach screaming in pain as his tendrils had been cauterized as if they were burnt by a flamethrower.

Which wasn't That far off as Jason was currently pummeling the Kraken with powerful blows.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared in such anger that it caused all the monsters to stop and watch.

Jason the grabbed a handful of burnt tentacles and pulled with all his might while roaring, "YOU PERVERTED SQUID,"

The amount of strength that Jason exerted was so immense that he actually lifted the former coach of the ground, threw the squid over his shoulder and while still holding on to the tendrils, slammed the Kraken straight into the ground.

"YOU DARE VIOLATE HER, AND ILL TEAR YOU APART!"He said with a roar as he jumped and released a blue beam of radioactive energy, effectively burning the Kraken and setting him on fire.

The screams of agony releases from the Kraken were so horrible and screeching like, that all the monsters seemed to be scared out of their lust for greatness and retained a great fear for the Human Kaiju. If he could do this to the Kraken, then whatever he could do to them must be much worse than what he had already done, and they wisely decided not to test this theory any more.

Speaking of which, Jason had already begun to move to where Mizore was lying on the ground being comforted by Kurumu and Yukari.

"Are you Allright?" he asked.

Mizore was completely stunned. The fat that he had just been able to lift the Kraken off the ground and slam him into the ground was not only incredible, but she couldn't begin to believe that it had really just happened.

She shook her head a little and brought herself back to reality, "Yeah I'm fine, but what about Tsukune?"

"Well find him Mizore, but if we're to do so then we must act quickly." assured Kurumu as she helped her get up.

"But if we need a plan, and I have the perfect one." replied Jason with a grin.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Took me three chapters but the fighting in the courtyard is done! Yay!

Now time to write the next chapter, but in the mean time, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! SplendidArc here and back with more explosions, drama, monsters, and other stuff the we like!

So I have decided, I will be bringing other monsters into this mix and , as strange as it sounds, I will be doing my very best in my writing to make Jason mad.

HEY!

SplendidArc: oh yes, I forgot, please welcome... The cast for 'A Kaiju in a school for monsters'

Jason: yo man, why you gonna make me mad? Didn't you write the last chapter? I am practically equivalent to the Hulk when I'm mad!

Tsukune: yeah!

Moka: he's right you know.

SplendidArc: I know I know, but hey it's funny when he starts going around blowing shit up.

Jason: I'm not the center of a book based on comedy.

SplendidArc: OR ARE YOU?

SplendidArc grins evilly.

Jason: I swear to the pickles in the sky, if you do what I think your thinking, I will slam your face through a toilet.

SplendidArc: Yeah yeah, any ways here's the seventh chapter!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

The last possible place Tsukune wanted to be right now was in a dark room, a bright light burning down on his face, and him not knowing where Kuyou is.

He was tied down by a black chair, which was leaned back, by leather straps. Try as he might, however, he could not release himself.

"It's useless human."

Tsukune looked to his right in time to see Kuyou emerge from the shadows, almost like death had taken a physical form to haunt the living.

Tsukune was speechless. How could he know that he was human? Moka was the only one who knew his secret, so how could he?

Kuyou chuckled a little as he saw Tsukune's petrified face stare at his own. These next few minutes would be fun.

"H-h-how d-d-"

"How did I know?" Kuyous grin grew wider,"To be honest, it was simple really."

Kuyou began circling the chair in a foreboding manner as Tsukune tried desperately to break his bonds again, Kuyou smirked at the prospect of putting this guy on a cross and burning him at the feet on up, but that will wait. First, he wanted to know that the human understood fear, and to know that he was scared beyond sanity would be the equivalent to a massage to a human for him.

"At first, it was relatively difficult to know if there was a human or not in our midst, however, after Jason, shall we say,'jogged', a certain little Orcs memory, he remembered the fact that you admitted to being human in front of Moka. She will be punished very differently compared to the punishment I am going to give you."

For a second, Tsukune had no idea what Kuyou was talking about. Then it felt like a hundred bricks were just laid ontop of his heart as he too, remembered.

"No..." he whispered.

"Oh yes. Revenge can be very useful if one can remember what exactly happened in an event."

Then Kuyou's face appeared mere inches from Tsukune's, twisted into the most fearful and chilling thing Tsukune had ever seen, it not only scared him to the core, but he thought that Kuyou was going to transform.

However, just before Tsukune was going to scream in terror, Kuyou pulled his face away, leaving a pale Tsukune.

He actually began to wonder if he was going to make it out of this one, alive.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jason turned back to the wary crowd of monsters that backed away as he turned to face them. He couldn't blame them for being cautious, after all he had just torn through a good portion of their ranks, though he wasn't sure if he had killed any one. His plan would involve a great deal of risk, and if even one part of it messed up then he wouldn't be able to save Tsukune.

He had failed to many jobs and assignments in his career, he wasn't going to let this one become apart of that category. He felt a special bond of friendship with Tsukune, he was finally able to meet someone who he knew would understand his problems.

He just hoped that those problems didn't catch up to bite him in the ass.

He took a step towards them, and spoke clearly and with authority, "Members, and students of Youkai Academy, is it really necessary to continue this charade any farther?"

One of the monsters cried out from the back, "Yeah, Kuyou has commanded that we have your head put on a stake!" This seemed to give the monsters back their guts as they preped themselves to fight again.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." he replied. And then came to them with another idea.

"What has Kuyou done for you or your other clubs?"

The question confused them as it was unexpected for the topic to change so suddenly. Besides that, what had Kuyou and the Public Safety Committee done for them? True, helped keep the peace, but they had done so through tyrannical methods.

Seeing a opening, Jason used his next question to his advantage.

"Has he ever let you guys have a little freedom? Has he protected those you love from harm? Tell me one thing he's done for you that you actually LIKED."

The crowd spaced out even further as they realized that he was right. There was nothing that Kuyou did that they ever liked.

"He's got a point.."

"Yeah, since when do we get to have all the chicks ready to get fucked?"

"HEY!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. There were some conversations that he didn't want where they were going. However, now was the time to strike while the iron was hot.

"Help me take him down, and I'll bring a more Democratic system to our school, I'll make sure that the peace is kept, and I'll make sure that..."

He waited as the students leaned into hear his next words.

Jason cleared his throat as he said, "I'll make sure that all evil is brought to JUSTICE!"

All the monsters raised their fists and cheered as well, bringing with them a thunderous roar, caused by multiple monsters.

Jason then joined his roar with theirs, causing Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore had to cover their ears from his loud roar.

"LET US TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS AND SHOW TEM WHAT THY HAVE TO FEAR IS NOT AN UPSTART, BUT AN FULL FLEDGED REBELLION!"

The crowds cheer only grew louder in response to his statement, occasionally a hand would shoot from nowhere and throw a weaker monster into the sky.

Jason turned to his friends, who were just starting to recover from the sound blast.

"Now let's see if we can get Tsukune back."

"What?" asked Kurumu.

"Wha'd she say?" shouted Yukari.

"Oh boy..." muttered Jason.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Allright so yad you guys think?

And by the way I have a few things to say.

First off, GodzillaMaster, if your reading this...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...

Please update Enter the King soon, that's such a great story, and I recommend anyone else here that's reading this you should all read his stories, their damn straight up GOOD!

And by the way, yes I can write longer stories. Bu I would not be able to update as often.

Check y'all later!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! New announcement, I'm going to start thawing A Kaiju in a School for Monsters. This will be a quick thaw because apparently a lot of people liked the story a lot and I didn't realize that.

However, I am leaning towards having no anonymous reviews allowed. This however is a double edged sword because while it makes people be straight up with me, it prevents those who don't have a account to have to go to the trouble of making one. Not something that a lot of people would appreciate.

So I will leave it to a vote. Once I reach the tenth chapter to this story, I will compare how many yeas to how many no's. which ever has more wins. So at the end to all your reviews, place a Y if you want to keep the ability to have anonymous reviews, or place N for... Well you get the idea. PM me if you have any questions. Doesn't matter weather you have an account or not so all are welcome to vote.

Oh and by the way, if some one could show me slink to where I can read all chapters made so far of Rosario+Vampire online and free, please tell me as I need to read more in order to continue this story. And after the tenth chapter I will stop working on the story until I have a more in depth knowledge as to how the rest of the story plays out.

So enough talk, let's go blow shit up!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jason plowed through a PSC Officer with a smack of his right hand as he, Yukari, Kumuru, and Mizore ran down one of the schools main hallways. Kumuru had her blades, wings and tail extended, revealing her true form, while Mizore formed her arms into icicle blades and cut down anyone who got in her way, while Yukari played something like a support role, helping the group when they needed it.

"Where do you think Kuyou could have taken him?" Asked Mizore.

"I don't have a clue, maybe they took him to their secret lair. Probably with the rest of the school that was taken." Said Yukari as they changed direction and took a different hallway.

"That's ridiculous. The Public Safety Committee would need the Headmasters consent to build something like that." Shouted Kumuru as she sliced at a PSC agent who attempted to stop them.

"Who said they ever play by the rules. Anyone know where their Office is?" Jason asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"Not a clue."

"Then we try a new approach." Jason said with a renewed sense of hope. The others were instantly surprised as Jason instantly stopped himself, flinging out his arms and grabbing to the wall. The action was so sudden, Mizore, Kumuru, and Yukari slammed into his back. Their eyes bulged and turned blue instantly as their air in their lungs was forced out of them from the force of hitting Jason's body with theirs so hard.

All three collapsed and began gasping for air, once they had gotten back their breaths and back on their feet, Kumuru screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BIG FREAKIN' EXCUSE FOR A-" her ranting was cut off short as Jason's scaly hand reached out and gently pressed his finger against her lips. Still fuming with anger she looked at Jason's feral face, and somehow, she didn't believe it was possible but she thought she saw a speck of kindness from that feral carnivorous face. Almost lovingly.

Almost.

He whispered a 'shhhh' to her as he quickly bent over and tapped the floor with the tip of one of his ivory talons. The sound emanated seemed to have a short, but audible echo to it.

"Not a good place. It sounds like their is something else below the tile floor." Muttered Jason to no one in particular.

Kumuru rolled her eyes. Was this guy stupid or what. The only thing below the tile floor was straight up dirt.

Right?

Jason moved over three feet to his left, and tapped the floor again. This time however, the echo was not only more audible, but also took longer to die out, almost like it was-

"-hollow?" Said Mizore stunned.

Jason smiled, and with a quick SLAM, open a large hole in the ground with his fist. The group covered their faces as rocks and dust were thrown into the air. Once that had cleared, they looked down the hole. It was pitch black, and the only light was from the halls own lighting, which unfortunately wasn't enough.

"I'll be going first." Said Kumuru as she stepped up to the hole and was about to climb down when a hand reached out from the blackness and grabbed Kumuru by he ankle and pulled down. She screamed in fear as she fell and was now being pulled into the hole.

Jason put a stop to that as he quickly pulled her away, the hand let go at the sudden tug, and Jason fell back with Kumuru. He then felt his head clunk against the floor, and his vision blurred. Within a few seconds, his vision cleared and the first thing he saw as the last thing he wanted.

His hand resting on one of Kumuru's big breast.

Jason's face reddened with embarrassment as Kumuru had noticed this earlier before him as she lay there on him.

She was already bright red with embarrassment and quickly got up off of him as he stood up as well.

"Um... Yeah..." Said Kumuru as she crossed her arms over her chest in a protective manner.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that." Apologized Jason as he began massaging his hand and began wondering, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to-"

The both of them stopped and looked at Yukari and Mizore giggling with laughter as they had both seen the event that had just occurred.

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?"

The two stopped and instantly turned away, whistling as if nothing ever occurred .

Kumuru looked to Jason and said, "This never happened between the two of us."

"What happened?" Jason asked in a playful manner, a kind smile spread across his face.

The two smiled and turned back to the situation at hand, "so what grabbed your foot?" Asked Jason.

"I have no idea. Maybe it was a-"

A high scream pierced the air and a figure jumped out of the hole, in human form with tattered clothes. His face looked primal as if he lost all sense and sanity, and barged forth towards Kumuru.

She quickly unfurled her claws and slashed the former student to bloody ribbons, Yukari and Mizore quickly looking away.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Asked Kumuru.

"Got me but it looked like it was a student." Stated Mizore as she created a ice shield from her wrist to block Yukaris vision.

"What happened to the half naked man?" Asked Yukari sheepishly.

"Let's put it this way: you don't wanna know."

Jason moved to the hole and said, "Better make sure the way is clear before you guys come through." And then jumped down the hole.

The three of them looked at each other, then Kumuru stomped over to them and got in their face, her breasts jiggling so much that Yukari couldn't help but stare. "If you asshole even SPEAK, or even BREATH a word of what happened there, I will personally decapitate you in the scariest way I know possible. Is that CLEAR!?"

Mizore remained unmoved , but Yukari stared helplessly at her breasts. Kumuru caught this, and moved away angrily.

"I promise."

Kumuru perked up as she heard Yukari speak, with a notable sadness in her voice. Kumuru turned away and muttered a thank you in response.

Just then, Jason popped his head through the hole, and notified everyone that the way was clear. They all crawled through the hole, only to find themselves in what appeared to be some sort of prison, only to that Jason had then ripped the bars off, still clutching them in one hand.

"You guys ready?" He asked, as he threw the bars through the place they had been, only to suddenly slam against a speeding Moka and Gin.

"Whoa!" Cried Moma as she tripped over the bars, while Gin took the brunt of the force and slammed into the wall.

A minuscule "ouch" escaped his lips as the bars fell and clattered to the floor and so did he.

"You dumb lizard! Look at what you did to Moka!" Cried Yukari as she ran to her aid.

Jason put his hands up defensively, "How the heck was I supposed to even know they were down here?"

"Moka, Gin, what are you guys doing down here? Gin were you going after Moka's boobs again?" Accused Kumuru.

"What? No!" Protested Gin as he picked himself up off the floor.

"We went looking for Tsukune while you guys dealt with the other monsters that wanted to kill Jason." Explained Moka as she was helped up by Yukari.

"So were all here to get Tsukune back. Ok let's go and see where this leads us." Said Jason as he took a step forward, but was stopped by Gin.

"Hold up Jason, I know these guys and they don't mess around believe me. Their not one to take lightly. Even though Kuyou might have attacked you earlier, that was only a fraction of his power. Are you sure you want to do this.?"

"What is this, Kingdom Hearts? Of course I wanna go take on this guy. He is a threat to this school and everyone in it. He should have been kicked out a long time ago. But it looks like I have to do everything myself." retorted Jason.

Gin sighed, and looked up a Jason with a smile. "You still owe me a fight."

"FYI, you'd lose." He said.

Gin nodded his head and said "Let's go!"

Jason charged forward, the rest of the group following closely behind. "HOLD ON TSUKUNE! WE'RE COMING!"

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Allright, how was that chapter folks! You guys like? Oh and by the way sorry about the long wait, but I had to take a Writers Break for a little. Sorry. By the way, I'll be uploading two more chapters then stopping because I need to read what happens next in the story. If you guys could help me find a FREE way to view Rosario+Vampire comics online, ill be able to post more chapters in the future.

Until next time guys! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, here is where the going gets good in the series and thank you for sending me the links, but something happened and I can't seem to access them.

And no I can't use the episodes on YouTube because they only go up to a certain point then stop.

So I still need help. I need links that I can use to find FREE comics of ALL Rosario + Vampire chapters made so far. I am looking as well but I have not been very successful.

So here is where the going gets good, so lets get going!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jason backhanded a former student and sent him flying down the hall way and into another feral student among the crowd of "obstacles" that stood in his, Gin's, Moka's, and the rest of the groups way.

Apparently someone thought that releasing all their trapped prisoners would be a good idea to slow him down enough to buy themselves enough time to kill Tsukune, or at least prep him for execution.

"How long have these students been down here? And when was this place built?" Asked Moka as she and Yukari held on to Jason's white spines as if they were riding white horses, as for Mizore and the others, Mizore was holding on to Jasons neck, using her icicle arms to cut down any and all enemies that dared get in her path. Gin had transformed into his WereWolf form and had been keeping up with them, while Kumuru had transformed into a Succumbus and Clem along side them. Realizing that they were running short on time, the crew had decided to pick up the pace, beyond normal running speed. Since three of them could not possibly go that fast, Jason allowed to give them a "Piggy back ride", speeding up their progress.

Jason plowed through a group of tortured students, sending them flying into the walls of the corridor, leaving indents in the concrete wall. It was almost comical as he rammed thru the students like a runaway snow plow.

"Brace yourselves, and hold on tight!" Shouted Jason to the girls.

"Brace? Brace for what?" Asked Moka.

"Look out!" Shouted Yukari as Moka poked her head above the white spines, only to see a dead end quickly approaching them.

She screamed just as they hit the wall, only to simply pass right thru it harmlessly.

Finally realizing she had closed her eyes, she slowly opened them, only to reveal that she was in a totally different looking room.

A bright light was shining in the middle, pointed down to where a familiar human boy was strapped down to an interrogation chair.

"Tsukune!" Cried the girls as they all ran, or in Kumuru's case, fluttered over to him, Jason and Gin followed closely behind.

Tsukune's eyes widenend, and shouted, "Guys get back! It's a trap!"

To late, the door they had just made a few seconds earlier, suddenly closed behind them. The group surrounded Tsukune as Mizore slashed away his restraints and got him out of the chair, which suddenly rose way above them and burst into fire.

"Well, if it isn't the the little trouble makers."

Jason turned, along with the rest of the group upwards towards the source of the voice, only to find Kuyo floating twenty feet in the air, behind him tens of hundreds of Public Saftey Committee officers glaring at them evilly.

Kuyo opened his arms in a calm manner, "It seems that you have surpassed all the challenges placed in front of you, and not only did you win, but you also were blinded by your victories, believing that you know how to keep the peace."

"Word must get around quick." Retorted Jason in a shrewd manner.

Kuyo smiled evilly and his face twisted into a devilish grin. "Even now you think you have won, when in fact you have just walked into your own demise!"

Jason stepped forward and taunted Kuyo, saying "You think your some hot. Stuff huh? Well come down here and prove it fucker! I dare you."

Kuyou only grew in his grin and a thunderous stomp could be heard, and another , and another, all in perfect harmony with each other. A venomous smell filled the air, and the sound of hissing like a hundreds pissed off alligators.

(And yes, gators do hiss when they get mad. Snakes aren't the only things out their that hiss.)

Tsukune slowly turned his head around, only to see a large purplish snake's head sneak its way out of the darkness.

"Guys, behind you!" He shouted.

The rest of them whirled around, just in time for the monster to make its full appearance.

"Oh my god-"

"It's a- "

"HYDRA!"

The three headed monster charged them, threatening to chew them up for dinner. Jason wasn't going to have it. He stepped in between Tsukune and the monster, and grabbed the right and left head, restraining them from attack.

He completely and totally forgot about the middle.

"Jason!" Shouted Gin, but it was to late.

The center head lunged and bit down on Jason's left shoulder. The human/Kaiju wailed a roar as the Hydra injected its venom into Jason's blood stream. A searing pain screamed inside his shoulder, almost like pure lace was being pumped into his system.

"Jason!"

Kuyou laughed like a dictator with too much meth in his system. "Even your greatest 'hero' can't stand up to the raw power of the hydras venom!"

Tsukune had had enough. He needed to protect his friends and that's exactly what he was gonna do.

He turned to Moka, the very girl he loved, and pulled her Rosario off.

"Go Moka!"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew darker, Kuyou noticed this and turned to the group. He scowled, knowing what would happen next.

Bats suddenly swirled around Moka's beautiful form, shrouding her like a drape had been placed on her. Her breast and bust grew in size, her fangs grew in length, her hair turned silver, and her eyes grew almost demonic like.

Her true form.

The bats had left and already was glaring at Tsukune darkly, which was normal but usually done after the battle.

She then turned to Kuyou, who said "So, the Vampire blesses us all with her true form. In the end it matters little." He said, his grin growing back.

And with a wave of his hand, disappeared into the darkness. The other officers flew in all directions, possible to attempt to quell the outside rebellion.

Only Jason and the hydra were left, the two ducking it out, and the hydra had gained four new heads. Obviously Jason either never heard about the legend of the Hydra, or was to tired to remember as his moves were now sluggish and uncoordinated.

"The Hydras poison." Muttered Yukari as she looked on, a distinguishable fear in her eyes.

Jason felt weak, as if every muscle was burning like an strong acid was poured on it, and it didn't feel like his regenerative abilities were having any success with fighting it.

Damn it, I need to get this thing away from me. thought Jason. Acting quickly, he slammed shoulder first into the multi headed serpent, sending it back a couple yards into the far wall.

The Hydra crashed into the stone with a SLAM, shaking the room slightly. Jason began to finally feel his regenerative properties kick in and he soon regained his former strength, the pain quickly subsiding.

Ok, so I have to fight at a range huh? Ok, I can do that. Jason's spines lite up a brilliant blue, and he quickly released the building energy inside his gullet into a beam of Atomic fire, blasting into the Hydras chest, pushing it further into the wall. A high screech could be heard as dust and smoke kicked up, obscuring Jason and the Hydra. The only thing visible was the blue beam of fire, that washed over the hydra.

"Wow, Jason really has it under control doesn't he?" Asked Kumuru as she looked up at Tsukune.

"Looks that way." He said.

Yukari then suddenly pointed out that they should look for Kuyo so they could get rid of him quicker.

"Agreed," said Gin "The longer we stay here the more time Kuyou has to mobilize. We need to strike while the iron is hot!"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Let's go then!" Said Gin as he marched off in a comical manner, when he was interrupted by Moka "And how exactly do you plan on doing that while we're trapped inside here?"

Gin stopped in his tracks and whirled around, "What?" A sweat drop dangling from the side of his head. (You know the manga one)

"Do you have a plan for getting out of here?" Asked Moka.

Gin hung his head, as he had no idea how to get out.

"I do,"

The group turned their heads to find Godzilla/Jason step his way out of the smoke and dust cloud, appearing to make him look like a hero of some Great War.

For a second, all but Moka were taken aback by his entrance.

"You've got a plan lizard?" She asked.

He grinned as he walked up to her. "I'm going to blow to roof off this place."

"Blast a hole in the roof?"

"Yep."

"Nuclear."

"You know it."

Moka sighed, and quickly said, "Allright let's get this over with."

"Allright every body stand back." Warned Jason, the group taking his advice and taking four large steps backwards.

Jason's spines lite up, but it wasn't in the quick build like before. This time, his spines started with a dim glow, and as he charged his breath weapon, grew in brightness and intensity, until they could not keep looking any further.

Jason, feeling the build up had reached its maximum, arced his feral head towards the dark ceiling, and released the massive build up of energy.

A concentrated beam of radioactive plasma flew from Jason's mouth, streaking its way towards the ceiling. and upon connecting with the ceiling, a mighty explosion occurred, and a large hole big enough for the Hydra to fit through was blasted into the ceiling, and as Jason quenched his fire, light poured in from the hole.

"There's our exit." He said.

"Allright well let's go already."said Tsukune, but Gin put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Oh no, your not going." He said. "What? Why?"

"Because you can't fight."

Tsukune turned to the speaker, Moka, who had her arms crossed and said "It's stubborn people like you who seriously need to know their place in the world. You can't fight, because your not a monster. You don't have any weapons, and your actually weak by human standards."

"Moka..."

"Seriously Tsukune. I'm not my double, I'm not going to sugar coat it. Know your place, and it sure as hell isn't on the battle field."

Tsukune seemed hurt by these words, almost as if he had seen his mother die by getting ran over by a train. He started breaking down into tears, something that Moka took advantage of. "Pathetic, I still can't see why you go on like this."

Tsukune suddenly snapped. He rushed her, she simply sidestepped him and caused him to trip and fall.

The tile hit him hard, and the coldness did nothing but add to his sadness, as he whimpered and cried.

Moka turned her head and walked away, and then bounded out of sight up through the hole that Jason had made.

Tsukune simply curled up into a ball and cried, his feelings so brutally hurt that no one could talk to him. All of them worried for Tsukune as one by one, the group made their way out of the hole until no one was left aside from Jason.

Jason towered over Tsukune and his mass provided a ominous shadow over Tsukune's crying form. He wondered if Moka had some sort of strategy to her words or if she simply meant to hurt Tsukune. Nevertheless, it had left Tsukune in a state of babbling nonsense and a big mess.

Why did she have to be so harsh to get to this point? Jason asked himself.

He bent over and crouched next to Tsukune, and said "Tsukune-"

"JUST GO! Leave me alone!" He cried as he thrust his hand out in an attempt to push him away. That hand ended up plastered all over Jason's face.

Jason had to fight the urge to bite his hand off for attempting to push him away, and instead took his hand and pushed it away from his face.

"I know you want to help Tsukune but were doing this to protect you."

"What do you know? You can turn into a big green fire breathing lizard. You can protect others."

Jason was at a loss of words. He simply stood up, and jumped out of the room up through the ceiling.

Stay safe Tsukune.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Well there you have it chapter 9!

And for he record, No. I will not update Stranded.

Why?

Because I plan on redoing it. And I am pretty sure I made it clear that the special character was SGT-Johnson.

Why redo it? Because it had terrible grammar and the story itself had potential, but just not good enough wording. So bad that I'm just going to redo it.

Please if you have a problem , message me. Leave the reviews alone for problems,

Any who, I think I may have made Moka a bit harsh on Tsukune and made Tsukune too easily broken.

Nevertheless, oh almost forgot! Yeah the Mangafox suggestion almost worked. And I say almost because Rosario vampire is copyrighted, and therefore I could not view it.

What's ur guys opinions?


End file.
